Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, in particular, an electronic apparatus, a method for controlling an electronic apparatus, and a storage medium effectively usable to prevent an operation caused by an unintended touch on a touch panel.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known a touch panel as one of input apparatuses attracting attention. Several methods, such as the resistive film method, the capacitance method, and the optical method, are available as a detection method for the touch panel. Especially, for mobile devices, such as smart-phones, digital video cameras, and digital still cameras, models each equipped with the touch panel are in widespread use due to their convenience of being intuitively operable while displaying an operation screen and an imaging screen. Further, while screens of the mobile devices are enlarging more and more, the installation of the touch panel allows the mobile devices to cut down a space required for buttons, bringing about a huge merit.
On the other hand, some models among the digital cameras and the digital still cameras are configured in such a manner that a user captures an image while confirming a composition of the image by looking into an optical finder or an electronic viewfinder. However, in such a camera equipped with the finder, a part of user's face (a nose or the like) may touch a display surface of a rear display when the user captures the image while looking into the finder. If a part of the face touches the rear display where a touch panel operation is permitted over almost an entire surface, the camera may operate in response to an unintended operation.
With the aim of solving this problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-260681 discusses a method in which the user preregisters information about an eye of the user who looks into the finder, and a region on the touch panel where an input is permitted is set according to this registered information. This method is assumed to allow the camera to prevent an unintended operation by invalidating a touch input onto a region outside the region where the input is permitted. However, the conventional technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-260681 leads to a limitation of the region on the touch panel where the input is permitted, thereby entailing a problem of reducing the usability.